improv_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetra Kersene
Tetra Kersene is an inkling girl character for Improv Station. Originally from Inkopolis Square, she sets out trying to find ways to be strong and popular. She is owned and roleplayed by Fairy27. History Nothing is much known about Tetra's past, which appears to be hinted for its notable moment to have happened 12 years ago. Tetra first appears in the first thread of Season 2. She was going to visit BigRedCheez and his friends, but was told to remain. Due to Inkopolis not her real home, she is thinking about leaving for a bit while they're trying to go there. She ended up going to the airport anyways due to being kicked out by a "green creature" she's friends with. This was when she met The Hell Nukers for the first time. She started hanging along with them and had been enjoying doing various activities with them despite their initial suspicions against her. When the group arrived at a evil tower, Tetra came across her friend Raine, an expert of traps and tricks. He can either help or drag her and others down. Appearance Tetra is an inkling girl with the Haircut (short) hairstyle, neon pink ink color, light skin and pink eyes. Her gear set consists of the Jellyvader Cap, White King Tank and Enperrials Milky Enperrials. Personality Tetra is serious when it comes to achieving her goal, and likes to build up her self-confidence. She can get herself determined as such when cheering herself up. She is often very loud, however, and this can annoy other people. In addition, she acts before she thinks which usually causes her downfall. She is eager to prove herself in Turf Wars and various battles. It is not too often for her to play the former due to her trying to stay away from Inkopolis as a whole. Powers and Abilities Like all inklings, Tetra can turn into a squid to hide in the ink of her color, which is neon pink. However, unusual natural powers coming from her is improved from her White King Tank's bracelet, known as the Perceive Bracelet of Time: *She is able to perceive nervous traits from anyone nearby. *She can view invisible objects. *She can slow down time whenever she so wishes. Even if her bracelet is lost, she is able to do the first and third powers. However, they'll be slightly weakened. She is also unable to view invisible objects. She acts somewhat strangely when using the bracelet. Her weapon of choice is the Light Tetra Dualies. It is a middleweight weapon that allows the user to perform up to four dodge rolls in a row. They are, however, slow, and it takes longer to start rolling and moving normally again. Its Sub Weapon is the Sprinkler, which continually sprays ink in a circular ring around itself, in a staggering motion, firing off ink droplets but weakens over time. Her Special Weapon is the Autobomb Launcher, which allows the user to throw the Autobombs farther and with greater accuracy. The Autobomb seeks out any enemies in the vicinity and explodes. It does not leave a trail of ink and can freely change direction. Trivia *The name "Tetra" is named both after a small tropical freshwater fish that is typically brightly colored, referring to her bright color and, mainly, after the chemistry Greek numerical prefix which means "four", referring to her favorite number. **Her full name is supposed to mean as "the tracker's seen". This could reference that Tetra has sharp eyes but is also commonly seen suspicious by others due to her somewhat unusual behavior when using her Perceive Bracelet of Time. **It was due to this that her weapon is the Tetra Dualies, with the Light variant being chosen instead of Dark due to her clothing and shoes being mainly white. Category:Females Category:Inklings